


The Fridge

by SnowflakeSnow701 (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2010, Eurovision, Gen, fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SnowflakeSnow701
Summary: Short story. Lena Meyer-Landrut and Stefan Raab come across Gjoko Taneski, who is stuck in a fridge. (ESC 2010)





	The Fridge

It was a rainy afternoon when Lena heard the noise again. The noise that sounded like it was coming from the fridge in the Eurovision hotel.  
"Stefan," Lena said to her mentor, Stefan Raab, "I'm sure that fridge is making noises."  
"It's probably just your imagination," Stefan laughed, "Seriously. It's probably nothing."  
"I don't know..."  
"Look, we'll go and check it out ok?"  
"Ok," Lena said as the two of them went to the room where the fridge was. It was then that they realised the noise coming from the fridge was not just banging, there was a voice too. Someone was in the fridge.  
"Help! Help me!" said the voice.  
"Someone's there!" Lena said, as she and Stefan walked right up to the fridge door.  
"Is someone in there?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes!" came a voice from the fridge, "Yes! I'm in here!"  
"Who is it?" Lena asked.  
"Gjoko..." he said, "Gjoko Taneski."  
Ah, the Macedonian entrant.  
"Alright," Lena said, "We'll get you out of there."  
Lena grabbed the fridge handle and tried to open the door, but it remained stuck.  
"No no, is not work, you have to use the thing!" Gjoko said.  
"What thing? What does he mean? What is he saying?" Stefan said.  
"Wait, wait, wait, please," said Michael von der Heide, who walked into the room, "He doesn't understand much English, do you, Gjoko?"  
"No," Gjoko said, "I sorry. Please, is hard for me to understand-"  
"Wait," Michael said, looking around for Gjoko, "Where is Gjoko?"  
"He's in the fridge," Stefan sighed, "Seriously, he's in the fridge."  
"In the fridge?" Michael said, shocked, "How did that even happen!"  
"I don't know," Stefan said.  
Lena looked through the small window in the fridge door.  
The Macedonian was shaking, his hands around himself in a futile attempt to keep warm.  
"Help me, let out of fridge, is cold. I'm freeze!"  
"Alright, alright," Stefan laughed, "We'll get you out of there, pinky promise, ok?"  
"Yes, thank you," Gjoko said, "Hurry please."  
"How did this even happen..." Michael said, "Well, I guess we need the keys for the fridge. And only one person has those."  
"Who?" Stefan asked.  
"The British commentator, Terry Wogan," Michael replied.  
"Alright," Lena said, "We'll go and find him. Michael, you stay here with Gjoko, ok?"  
"Okay," Michael agreed, as Lena and Stefan walked off to find Terry.  
But when they found Terry, he just laughed at them.  
"Hohoho," he chuckled, "And why do you need the key?"  
"One of the Eurovision entrants is stuck in the fridge," Lena replied.  
At that, Terry's expression became serious, but then, he burst out laughing.  
"Really?" Terry said, "Oh, I'll come with you then, I have to see this for myself."  
They all walked back to the fridge. Terry continued laughing.  
"You open or not?" Gjoko said, "Open door please."  
"Alright, alright," Terry said, as he got the key from his pocket and opened the door, "Here you go. Now, don't walk into the fridge again, ok?"  
"Thank you," Gjoko said.  
"Hey, Gjoko," said Lena, "What where you even doing in there anyway?"  
"Oh, you know," Gjoko said, "I was just exploring around, you know?"  
"Well, don't explore any fridges again, Gjoko," Stefan said, "Or we'll be doing this again in the future."  
"At least we all got a laugh out of it," Terry said.  
And at that, they all laughed, except for Gjoko.  
"Why?" Gjoko said, "What is funny?"  
At that, they all laughed again, and even Gjoko laughed this time, even though he didn't really understand. But what he did understand was that Eurovision entrants were true friends. Always. And that was a very good thing indeed.


End file.
